


【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（8）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（8）

＊＊＊＊

krist拿包挡着脸走到楼下，生怕被哪个邻居认出来。

jane站在车前焦急的看着路口，丝毫没注意到krist已经下楼了，甚至走到了他面前。

Krist咳了一声，jane才反应过来，看着被包包遮挡住半张脸的Krist，大张着嘴惊讶的指了指，说不出话。

Krist来不及解释，虚掩着面容直接拉开车门率先进去了。

jane一脸懵逼的坐上了驾驶室，浑浑噩噩的开了一路，直到到达目的地Krist下车后，他都还摸不着头脑。

singto刚洗完澡，穿着深蓝色睡袍，衣襟随意的大开着，露出一片小麦色精健痩肌，尖锐的发丝滴着水，顺着脖子流到衣襟交叉处，没入不见。

刚擦了擦头发就听到门铃声响起，singto拿着干毛巾在头上胡乱擦着，随意的打开门。

看到来人时，目光一紧，随后带着饶有兴趣的眼神把眼前的人从上到下看了个遍。

就像是一道精美的菜品，首先关注的是它的外包装。

只见眼前的人穿着可爱的花边浅口平底鞋，往上看是纯白十字架纹路的丝袜，衬托出匀称的小腿曲线，没入蕾丝底边，引起无限遐想。粉色蓬松的小裙子梦幻到极致，窄腰被粉色细绳交错束缚住，凸显出美好的线条。再往上，平坦的胸前点缀着小蝴蝶结，稍宽的肩线在泡泡袖中若隐若现。似乎彰显了性别，不过也无伤大雅，倒别有一番风味。

其次剥开包装后，露出白里透红的内里，才是最令人兴奋的地方。

Krist的脸本来就很让singto钟意，此刻一个女版的他，白皙的肌肤在黑色长发的衬托下惹人怜爱，立体的五官在精致的妆容下毫不违和，眼睛显得比平时更大了，眼尾似乎上挑着金粉色，不变的是眼神里的点点星光还是那么绚丽。高挺的鼻梁此刻在修容的影响下比平时更加小巧，更符合女性审美。微微上翘的薄唇在唇彩的覆盖下显得更加娇嫩欲滴，如白色奶油上的小樱桃，让人迫不及待的想咬上一口。

喉结上下滑动，这是singto在短短一个用力吞咽的过程中所想到的所有关于Krist的事。

Krist紧紧绞着自己的手指，有些局促不安的低下头，不敢看singto的视线。

“P，P’singto……我是kit。”

singto微微颔首，深吸一口气，侧身让Krist进来，看起来一切都和往常一样。如果忽略掉singto那如狼似虎的眼神的话。

菜品已经上架，但singto还不急，耐心等待着最好的入食时间。

“我给你看一样东西。”singto的声音平稳低沉，带领着Krist来到左边客房。

Krist在singto的示意下站在门前，singto从身后伸出手扶在门把上，这种姿势让Krist有种被抱在怀里的错觉，但是两人间隔着微微几厘米，平时两人身高相当，只不过今天Krist的穿着显得他格外娇小 。Krist好奇的侧过头看着singto。在没开灯的走廊里似乎看不清眼前人的表情，但Krist莫名的感到一些紧张，singto的靠近让他喘不过气。

singto轻轻转动门把，打开了眼前的门。Krist的注意力完全被视线正中央桌上的东西吸引，快步走向前。

眼前的3dro设备在Krist的眼中闪闪发光，漆黑的钢铁外表，Krist没忍住伸出手摸了摸，毕竟是他梦寐以求的最顶配设备啊。

Krist爱好不多，其中一个就是钻研ARSM，在早期母亲还未查出病时，自己通过工作攒了许久的钱才买了一台3dro设备。他一眼就认出这是最新款，听说能发出世界上最奇妙的声音，效果绝佳。Krist一直想换奈何条件不够。

就在Krist沉浸在第一次收到礼物和这礼物居然如此合心意的双重惊喜下，有些飘飘然时——

丝毫没注意到身后一个身影悄悄靠近，直到贴上温热的身体，Krist才被惊的微颤了一下。

他当然知道这意味着什么。

singto大开的胸肌毫无阻碍的紧贴着他的后背，单膝直入Krist双腿间，微微摩擦着丝滑的裙子布料，极具攻击性。在这样一具极富男性荷尔蒙雄性气息的身体压上来的那一瞬间起，Krist大脑就开始陷入空白，身体僵硬起来。

有些滚烫的呼吸游离在Krist的颈侧，时不时用唇触碰着白皙的脖颈，放佛在嗅着什么。一只手也悄悄来到身后，顺着繁杂的裙子褶皱抚摸着勾人的腰线。

含住Krist小巧微红的耳垂，有些烫烫的，还伸出舌尖舔了舔。Krist身体轻微颤栗起来，在这昏暗灯光的隐秘之下，穿成这样的他竟然有些兴奋。

微仰着头，极力克制着什么。忘记涂腮红的他此刻脸颊上覆上了一层天然绯红，singto的手还在继续着，轻轻拉开了裙子后面束腰的细小红绳。

singto的呼吸在脖颈处流连着，渐渐下滑，缠绵悱恻，Krist感觉背后痒痒的，控制不住身体向前微倾，双手撑在桌前，腿也开始发软。

singto把手伸进Krist大张的口腔中，搅动着，模拟着性交的动作，时不时的抽插着，一下一下按在Krist鲜红的小舌上。Krist克制不住的顺着嘴角留下一丝津液。

一阵意乱情迷。

直到singto的另一只手撩起蓬松裙摆，从裙底伸入，宽大的手隔着纯白丝袜覆上Krist的腿根时，Krist才打了个激灵，瞬间清醒过来，转过身稍微用力推开了singto，伸手擦了擦嘴角，保持了一点距离才声线不稳的开口道：“不要这样。”

虽然他衣衫凌乱，面色潮红，说出这样的话毫无说服力。

singto挑了挑眉，嘴角微微翘起，带着一丝嘲讽的弧度，“是你穿成这样来勾引我的。现在又来装什么——”

Krist脸色发白的摇了摇头，“我……我没有。”

然后才找到一个站得住脚的理由，极力冷静开口道：“我们的合约里可没有包括这项。”

singto低哑的轻笑，声线迷人而又危险，在昏暗灯光的氛围下显得格外性感。

“我的kit，你是不是没看合同？上面写了，在合约有效期间内——”

singto舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，在Krist的颤栗下，化身为恶魔。

“我能对你做任何事。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
